Crash Tera Racing
Modes *Adventure Mode *Arcade Mode **Team Mode **Single Mode **Championship *Vs.Mode *Battle Mode *Time Trial *Online Mode Characters Default Unlockable DLC Tracks Only Single Race *Tzax's Warp Deck *Turbo Track DLC Adventure Mode Lumina Beach(Available at Start) *Crash Shoreline(Crash's Track)(Red)(Available at Start) *Sugarcoat Kingdom(Faybelle's Track)(Red)(1 Trophy) *Treasure Cove(Ripper Roo's Track)(Red)(2 Trophies) *Flower Field(Kyile's Track)(Red)(3 Trophies) *Ripper Roo's Challenge(Red)(4 Trophies) *Sunshine Bay(Red)(1 Key) Gemstone Valley(Ripper Roo's Key) *Tzax's Challenge(All Relics/Trophies) *Stadium Drifts(All CTR Tokens)(Razor's Track) *Turbo Track(All Trophies) Lava Spots(Through the Gemstone Valley) *Airship Central(Yuktopus' Track)(Blue)(Available at Start) *Magmadon Volcano(Magmadon's Track)(Blue)(5 Trophies) *Rusty Kitchen(Rusty Walrus's Track)(Blue)(6 Trophies) *Goofy Galaxy(Velo's Track)(Blue)(7 Trophies) *Magmadon's Challenge(8 Trophies) *Hot Lands(Blue)(2 Keys) Quartz Ruins(Magmadon's Key) *Scorched Desert(Rilla Roo's Track)(Green)(Available at Start) *Tiny Collosseum(Tiny Tiger's Track)(Green)(9 Trophies) *Dolphin's Resort(Aileen's Track)(Green)(10 Trophies) *Papu Tombs(Papu Papu's Track)(Green)(11 Trophies) *Papu Papu's Challenge(12 Trophies) *Sunset Pyramid(Green)(3 Keys) Sandstorm Ridge(Papu Papu's Key) *Qilin's Pagoda(Stephanie's Track)(Yellow)(Available at Start) *Sandstone Gulch(Liz's Track)(Yellow)(13 Trophies) *Joe's Fiery Factory(Komodo Joe's Track)(Yellow)(14 Trophies) *Wumpa Airport(Morgan Racci's Track)(Yellow)(15 Trophies) *Komodo Joe's Challenge(16 Trophies) *Cactus Zone(Yellow)(4 Keys) Icicle Park(Komodo Joe's Key) *Pasadena Farm(Pasadena's Track)(Light Blue)(Available at Start) *Bear Warfare Hangar(Bearminator's Track)(Light Blue)(17 Trophies) *Penguin's Igloo(Penta Penguin's Track)(Light Blue)(18 Trophies) *Queen Canyon(Queen's Track)(Light Blue)(19 Trophies) *Bearminator's Challenge(20 Trophies) *Frost Lake(Light Blue)(5 Keys) Chandelier Halls(Bearminator's Key) *Nina's Bedroom(Nina Cortex's Track)(Lilac)(Available at start) *Lost Beach(Fake Crash's Track)(Lilac)(21 Trophies) *Rolling Sewers(Craig's Track)(Lilac)(22 Trophies) *Creeping Hovel(Easton's Track)(Lilac)(23 Trophies) *Easton's Challenge(24 Trophies) *Easton's Mansion(Lilac)(6 Keys) Breeze Forest(Easton's Key,Through the Gemstone Valley) *Koala's Bayou(Koala Kong's Track)(Dark Green)(Available at Start) *Yaya Park(Yaya Panda's Track(Dark Green)(25 Trophies) *Jurassic Lake(Baby T.'s Track)(Dark Green)(26 Trophies) *Ami Jungle(Ami's Track)(Dark Green)(27 Trophies) *Koala Kong's Challenge(28 Trophies) *Treetops(Dark Green)(7 Keys) Alpine Drifts(Koala Kong's Key) *Pura Valley(Pura's Track)(Midnight Blue)(Available at Start) *Tawna Stadium(Tawna's Track)(Midnight Blue)(29 Trophies) *Mango Mall(Layla's Track)(Midnight Blue)(30 Trophies) *Alpine Mountain(Hara's Track)(Midnight Blue)(31 Trophies) *Hara's Challenge(32 Trophies) *Mount Neve(Midnight Blue)(8 Keys) Mystic Courtyard(Hara's Key) *Mahogany's Circus(Mahogany's Track)(White)(Available at Start) *Sky Temple(Arrow's Track)(White)(33 Trophies) *Oxide Avenue(N.Oxide's Track)(White)(34 Trophies) *Coco Circuit(Coco's Track)(White)(35 Trophies) *N.Oxide's Challenge(36 Trophies) *Bouncy Skies(White)(9 Keys) Shocker Pinball(N.Oxide's Key) *Gurin's Rink(Gurin's Track)(Orange)(Available at Start) *Shockwave Lane(CJ's Track)(Orange)(37 Trophies) *Fasty Airfield(Fasty's Track)(Orange)(38 Trophies) *C.Ryo's Lab(Dr.C.Ryogen's Track)(Orange)(39 Trophies) *Fasty's Challenge(40 Trophies) *Magnetic Mash(Orange)(10 Keys) Mudslide Ravine(Fasty's Key) *Royce Gardens(Royce's Track)(Brown)(Available at Start) *Katsumi Bay(Katsumi's Track)(Brown)(41 Trophies) *Komodo Mines(Komodo Moe's Track)(Brown)(42 Trophies) *Deep Sea Driving(Hector's Track)(Brown)(43 Trophies) *Komodo Moe's Challenge(44 Trophies) *Secret Fountain(Brown)(11 Keys) Express Town(Komodo Moe's Key) *Motorworld Drive(Ebenezer's Track)(Gray)(Availabe at Start) *Crunch Motocross Arena(Crunch's Track)(Gray)(45 Trophies) *Dingodile's Steelwork(Dingodile's Track)(Gray)(46 Trophies) *Pinstripe City(Pinstripe Potoroo's Track)(Gray)(47 Trophies) *Pinstripe Potoroo's Challenge(48 Trophies) *Parking Lot(Gray)(11 Keys) Viewpoint Citadel(Pinstripe Potoroo's Key) *Blue Clockwork(N.Tropy's Track)(Ochre)(Available at Start) *Cortex Castle(Dr.Neo Cortex Castle)(Ochre)(49 Trophies) *Metropolitan Chase(Viscount's Track)(Ochre)(50 Trophies) *Sawmill Woods(Diddy's Track)(Ochre)(51 Trophies) *Viscount's Challenge(52 Trophies) *Nitro Court(Ochre)(12 Keys) Spacedust Terminal(Viscount's Key) *N.Gin Battleship(N.Gin's Track)(Pink)(Available at Start) *Mammoth Glacier(Polar's Track)(Pink)(53 Trophies) *Tzax's Warp Deck(Tzax's Track)(Pink)(54 Trophies) *N.Trance Wacky Loop(N.Trance's Track)(Pink)(55 Trophies) *N.Trance's Challenge(56 Trophies) *Space Port(Pink)(13 Keys) Items New *Big Wheels **Normal:The Wheels grow bigger,Can crush the opponents for a certain amount of time **Juiced Up:The Effects Lasts longer and can drive on the water *Vacuum Cleaner **Normal:Can Steal a item from the most close opponent,and can fail **Juiced Up:Same but cannot fail *Anvil **Normal:Must pass quickly to someone else by charging in another player,When the sound stops the player gets crushed **Juiced Up:Lasts a little longer *Buzzer **Normal:Slows down all players who are closer **Juiced Up:Slows down all players who are ahead *! Crate **Normal:Random Item crates turns Iron Crates by few seconds **Juiced Up:All item crates turns Iron Crates by few seconds *????? **Normal:???? **Juiced Up:???